Jugan (PrincessYukino)
The Jugan is a unique dōjutsu that is awakened by the members of the Tatari Clan. The dōjutsu is violet in colour with a darkened sclera and visible slit pupil with seals circling around it. The Jugan power is strongly inherited from an Otsutsuki and shares a relation to the Jogan and the Zero-Tails. Acquisition When a wielder of this kekkei genkai experiences a powerful wave of hate,or rather anger..one will begin to feel a strange emergence of chakra radiating to their eyes;causing them to feel a wave of heat as their brain releases a special form of chakra that affects the optic nerves, transforming their eyes into the Jugan. When the eyes are activated,the seal kept upon their third-eye chakra point,releases allowing the usage of Dark Chakra. On numerous occasions normally after first acquiring this power, the user's will begin to gain headaches as their eyes are currently being overstress by the new found prowess which is hard for one to contain by themselves. As before hand..when the child is born under going the clan's ritual. They will then feel a surge of power coursing through their veins as the seal takes form. In the first awakening stage one does not have complete control over their actions which only lasts for about 1-2 minutes before the wielder is sent into an unconscious state. Abilities The Jugan grants the user two broad abilities: "Eye of Enlightenment" and "Eye of Imprecation" The abilities aren't restricted to certain eyes,however it can only be used to its fullest ability when both eyes are united. Thus the wielder is granted abilities such as: "Eye of Enlightenment" 1. The user is granted incredible photographic capabilities,enabling one to read,and copy any seals related techniques Fuinjutsu, Juinjutsu, and Fūin Kekkai. As long as the user can see the process of the seal being applied,used,or in more advance cases just at first glance when activated. Regardless of the speed of performance, so long as the hands or movement are not physically hidden from view. However,just because they can copy these things,a Jugan wielder must have the chakra capacity to recreate the seal, otherwise once copied and used it'll drain one's chakra into they fall into unconsciousness. 2. The user is given the ability to perceive the flow of chakra in different colors based on its influence and irregularities. Also allowing the user to view pressure points,nerve clusters,past injuries that have already been healed,weak organs and bones which are highlighted in color. Easily being able to detect structural weaknesses physically and in chakra. This ability also lengthens with the fact of the user being able to locate and track an individual's presence over a vast distance that exceeds five kilometres,which can be used to determine one's physical and emotional state. By enhancing their visual prowess with chakra one can increase their range. - "The brighter the color the stronger the weakness." ' '"Eye of Imprecation" ''' 1.The user can perform what is generically called Jujutsu: Jugan as there are various manifestations and purposes of the ability, the better known one is to, through physical or eye contact by unleashing a wave of darkness and upon physical contact to which the darkness will then merge within the victim. Allowing the user can than inflict symptoms or actions to a target as the user see fit. In extreme cases,the Jugan user can take control over their victims 5 senses forcing them to do exactly as the manipulator wishes. Whenever it is used, visually the Jugan's design appears in the target's eye. 2. Similar to a unique function made by Black Zetsu and Shinnō, the user's left eye is granted the ability to manipulate a extremely Dark Chakra to create, shape and manipulate darkness,both as an absence of void and a solid substance to create constructs and weapons. While the right eye allows one to summon a dark aura stored within their Ajna chakra throughout their body. Thus with these abilities,between both eyes one does not need to have absolute perfect chakra control to keep it sustained. Transformations '''Coming soon Trivia 1. Possessing the Jugan makes one largely invulnerable to seals,and even genjutsu as their acute vision allows them to see its irregularities to determine how to release it. 2. This dojutsu was inspired by Black Clover as though the author true purpose was to create something that was abnormally not seen or rather made a continuous occurrence in the Naruto Series which was Jujutsu 3. This dojutsu is quite similar to the Sharingan in terms of being allowed to copy their opponents technique,rather than having the nature transformation its the chakra capacity. Category:Dojutsu Category:Dōjutsu